1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clamping apparatus, and more particularly to a clamping apparatus of web camera.
2. The Related Art
A known clamping apparatus of web camera is disclosed to clamp a panel body for fixing a web camera onto the panel body. The clamping apparatus includes a first clamping arm, a second clamping arm, a connecting element and an elastic element. The first clamping arm is fixed to one side of the connecting element, and the second clamping arm is movably connected to the other side of the connecting element through the elastic element. An acute angle is formed between a free end of the first clamping arm and a free end of the second clamping arm for clamping the panel body therebetween. The elastic element enables the clamping apparatus to clamp different width panel bodies.
However, the above-mentioned clamping apparatus employs the free end of the first clamping arm and the free end of the second clamping arm to form an acute angle therebetween to clamp the panel body, the clamping manner is point-to-surface, the contact area is small and as a result, the clamping is unstable. Moreover, it is liable to scrape the surface of the panel body when clamping the panel body, especially when the panel body is the LCD panel of a notebook computer, so it will impact on the LCD panel.